


Nieve (Snow).

by NTIG_Escribe



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, Fluffy Snow, M/M, MH Naughty or Nice, Snow, nice, not the katnees Snow, the good snow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTIG_Escribe/pseuds/NTIG_Escribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera navidad que Haru pasó en casa de los Tachibana fue también la primera vez que Haru veía la nieve con sus propios ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieve (Snow).

**Author's Note:**

> For the Day 1 MakoHaru Event.  
> Details here: http://makoharu-naughty-or-nice.tumblr.com/post/134732814385/five-beautiful-days-of-makoharu-to-brighten-your  
> Tumblr post here: http://notengoinstagram.tumblr.com/post/135681859697/nieve-snow

La primera navidad que Haru pasó en casa de los Tachibana fue también la primera vez que Haru veía la nieve con sus propios ojos. Nunca nieva en Iwatobi. Hace frío en invierno, por supuesto, pero la influencia del mar impedía que nevase. El mismo océano que alimentaba y hacía prosperar la región suavizaba el clima. Las temperaturas nunca bajaban lo suficiente. La nieve era, simplemente, un concepto ajeno a Haru. La había visto en las películas y en las series de televisión y siempre tenía el mismo efecto en las personas. Con la primera nieve del año, todo el mundo se ilusionaba. Los niños no iba al colegio y podían jugar en la calle: corrían a hacer bolas de nieve y a tirárselas los unos a los otros, construían muñecos de formas redondeadas que disfrazaban con ropas viejas para dotarles de vida, se deslizaban en trineos colina abajo y aterrizaban sobre el suelo sin hacerse daño alguno. 

Pero aquello era distinto. La nieve no flotaba en el aire ni bailaba con el viento, como si estuviese hechizada, ni se acumulaba formando tentadores y mullidos cojines blancos sobre cualquier superficie. No. En lugar de eso, caía a plomo, disparada desde el cielo, y formaba costras heladas que no dejaban ver el patio de los Tachibana. Después de la copiosa cena de Navidad, Haru se acercó al ventanal del comedor para contemplar mejor aquel excepcional fenómeno. La cortina de nieve frustraba cualquier intento por ver más allá de la casa de los Tachibana. Las luces del vecindario habían desaparecido, engullidas por la tormenta, oscureciendo todavía más la noche. Nadie jugaba afuera. Haru acercó su mano al cristal, hasta rozarlo suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, pero la retiró inmediatamente. Frío. Gélido. Era como si la tormenta tratase de colarse en la habitación. No había ni una rendija que dejase entrar el aire polar pero éste se las arreglaba para impregnar el cristal con su nívea presencia. El ventanal desprendía un halo de helor que amenazaba con colarse en sus huesos, transformándolos en transparente y quebradizo hielo. Haru se estremeció ante aquel pensamiento. Cruzó los brazos, asegurándose de tener las manos bien resguardadas en el hueco de sus axilas para mantenerlas calientes. Se giró para ver a los Tachibana. La señora Tachibana charlaba animadamente con la abuela de Haru; el señor Tachibana, por su parte, dormitaba en el sofá con los gemelos en sus brazos. Los bebés resoplaban plácidamente sumidos desde hacía tiempo en un profundo sueño. Makoto no apartaba la vista de ellos, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Haru volvió la cara, dirigiendo su vista de nuevo al exterior, a la tormenta, a la oscuridad y al hipnótico descenso de la nieve. 

\- Mañana podemos hacer muñecos de nieve - la voz de Makoto le sorprendió a su lado. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sabía si llevaba minutos mirando la nevada o solo unos segundos. - Eso estaría bien. ¿No, Haru-chan?

Haru entornó los ojos cuando Makoto pronunció ese “-chan” pero no se molestó en corregirle. Ni siquiera le miró. La nieve seguía cayendo afuera. Podrían hacer muñecos de nieve al día siguiente. Haru se imaginó saliendo al exterior, amontonando la nieve con sus manos, construyendo figuras grotescas y quitándose su propia ropa para vestirlas. Casi podía sentir el frío sobre su piel. Sabía que era imposible, pero por un momento pudo ver a los muñecos de nieve entrando en el salón de los Tachibana, tocándolo todo con sus heladas extremidades y dejando un reguero de nieve a su paso. Haru apretó más los brazos contra su cuerpo. Makoto le observaba fijamente, considerando el efecto que había tenido su pregunta.

\- ¿No te gusta la nieve, Haru? - aventuró Makoto.

Haru se arrebujó todavía más en sus ropas como única respuesta. Makoto le ofreció una amplia sonrisa, de esas que elevan la comisura de los labios hasta hacer entrecerrar los ojos, y se abalanzó sobre el cristal. Se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar el pestillo y corrió la puerta hacia un lado. Makoto se adentró en la noche y una ventisca ocupó su lugar al lado de Haru. Antes de que éste reaccionase, Makoto ya estaba de vuelta y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Portaba algo en sus brazos pero Haru era incapaz de distinguirlo. Makoto lo cubría con su cuerpo y lo protegía como si de un gatito se tratase. 

\- ¡Makoto! - le reprendió su madre, con un ahogado grito.

\- Lo siento, Mamá - se disculpó en un susurro.- Era solo un momento.

La señora Tachibana sostuvo la mirada de Makoto unos segundos más, pero finalmente se giró para continuar su conversación, aceptando su disculpa. Makoto, con la misma sonrisa con la que se había zambullido en la noche instantes atrás, se aproximó a Haru. Estaban a escasos palmos de distancia cuando Makoto extendió sus manos. 

\- Mira, Haru-chan.  
Sujetaba un montoncito de nieve del blanco más puro que Haru había visto nunca. Haru lo contempló fascinado. Las manos de Makoto perdían su color rosado mientras los segundos pasaban. El montoncito, poco a poco, se deshizo de esa esponjosidad característica de la nieve recién caída. Se achataba y encogía cuanto más calor le robaba a Makoto. Finalmente, una única gota calló al suelo. Luego otra y luego, otra más. De las manos de Makoto caían ahora gotas sin cesar, como una nube de lluvia en miniatura.

\- ¿Lo ves, Haru-chan? Es agua.

Haru alargó sus manos y las colocó debajo de las de Makoto, dejando que se llenasen de agua, confirmando lo que su amigo le mostraba. Era agua. Los ojos de Haru resplandecieron ante aquel descubrimiento, el temor desvaneciéndose y transformándose en fascinación. Levantó la vista de nuevo para ver a Makoto, que no perdía la sonrisa. La idea de hacer muñecos de nieve al día siguiente ya no le parecía tan mala.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, mirad, si lo pienso es que esto ni lo hago público. Me siento oxidado.


End file.
